


Model Student

by Fated_wings



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: After years of homeschooling, it was time for you to go to high school. Being gifted the work was easy, but your first day was a bit of a mess. After a chance meeting you are swept into a whirlwind of new friends and new changes, but how long can you keep your secret?





	1. Chapter 1

You smiled slightly as you stood at the edge of the pond, sighing at the breeze that blew by and glanced up at the clouds passing by.  
'Look Akira, I made it. Mom and Dad have gotten me enrolled as a guy... even the physicals been rigged for me." you laugh softly, turning to the bunch of girls who approached you and tilted your head as they giggled. "Ladies....?" you blink, taking a half step back as they approached.  
"You're so cute!" one squealed.  
"Are you going to join the host club?!" Another gasped, all of them vying to get closer to you.  
"A-ah? Host club...? I-I just got here...?" you wave your hands slightly to try to get them to leave you, gasping slightly as you felt your foot hit the edge of the pond and glanced back. 'Oh shit!"  
"Your eyes!" one grabbed for your glasses, causing you to jerk and fall backward into the water.  
"W-why...?" you blink as your eyes waterd slightly, lifting your glasses slightly and rubbed the back of your hand against your cheek, trying to get it to stop stinging.  
"Oh my gosh his eyes!" the girl in front of you reached over, grabbing your glasses from your face.  
"H-hey?! Give those back!" you gasp, putting a hand over your face as you scrambled to your feet, your pink eyes burning in the light.  
"W-why are you so angry...?" one of the girls whimpered.  
"My glasses, Now, please," you growl, holding your hand out as your eyes watered.  
"No! You're much cuter without them!" the brunette who stole your glasses cried, turning and running from you, causing you to sigh and chase after her.  
"Hey get back here!" you shouted, rushing into the school after her and skidded down the hall. "Give me back my glasses!" you all as she ran up some stairs, your body slamming into a banister with a sickening thump. 'I'm getting dizzy..." you groan as you made your way up the stairs, down the hall as you held your side. You saw her run into a room at the end of the hall, racing after her and throwing the door open.  
"T-that man assaulted me!" the girl cried out as you stumbled in, pointing at you.  
"A-assalted...?" you blink in shock, your hand on the doorknob.  
"We can't allow someone so horrible in the host club. Please leave now." Kyoya turned to you, three of the others heading over towards you.  
"Princess, did he hurt you?" Tamaki asked as he took the girls hand and kissed it. Your head was spinning, side throbbing as you tried to take everything in.  
"W-wait! You're misunderstanding!" you shake your head, putting a hand to your face as your headache increased, growing light-headed.  
"We do not deal with people such as yourself." Kyoya nodded at Mori.  
"Wait please!" you plead, leaning against the doorway as a wave of nausea washed over you.  
"Out you go." the twins said, pushing you out the door and slamming it closed in your face.  
"W-what... just... happened...?" you blink, your face flushing as your sickness peaked and groaned, your temper flaring. "No way... in hell... am I letting this happen!" you shout, kicking the door open and storming in as the men inside stared at you in shock. You tried to keep your other half under control as you stepped up to the girl, snatching your glasses from her and inhaled deeply. "I do not appreciate having my glasses stolen! Would you steal other men's prescription eyewear?!"  
"B-but you look so adorable!" the girl cried, hiding behind the blonde.  
"I do not wear these as a fashion statement!" you rage, putting your glasses on and taking a step back before taking another deep breath, trying to calm down. "My apologies, I get very ill when I do not wear these very special prescription glasses. I do not appreciate having to rush after a person who has stolen my property." you glared at her, your pink eyes shining red.  
"So, that's how it is." Tamaki's attitude changed, stepping over to you and put an arm around your shoulder. "I believe this prince needs to be treated as such, and you, my lady," he stared over at the girl, "Need to be a better princess. Until then I will have to ask you to leave."  
"B-but-?!" she protested as Kyoya led her to the door.  
"No buts. Taking something from another person is never something we accept, even more so when it is important like glasses." Kyoya closed the door behind her, turning to you and gasping slightly as he saw your pale face. "Sir?"  
"S-sorry... I should go..." you turn to the group, bowing. "Thank you... for your help..." you sigh, noticing your vision blur and collapsed to the floor, tears in your eyes and winced.  
"Tamaki-senpai! He needs medical help!" Haruhi called as she ran over to you, kneeling in front of you as she put a hand to your forehead. "F-fever!"  
"I-I'll be fine..." you mumble, trying to push yourself up and gasped as someone picked you up from behind. "H-hey?!"  
"We shall take care of you, seeing as we mistook the situation," Kyoya said, motioning Mori to set you on a couch.  
"I-it's no big deal... I just... didn't have my glasses for too long... my eyes just have to readjust..." you blush slightly as you were placed on the couch, the brunette kneeling in front of you, leaning back and shutting your eyes. "I'm sorry for the hassle..."  
"It's okay, just let us help, yeah?" Tamaki smiled at you as you turned your head to glance over at him, your eyes still watering. "Ah? You... you don't have to cry..." he put a hand to your cheek, brushing at the tears with the back of his knuckles.  
"I wish I could stop, but..."  
"It's part of your condition, right? Hee, some water." Kyoya said as he leaned up to your face, placing a bottle of water in your hand.  
"Thank you." you smiled slightly as you nodded, taking the bottle and drinking.  
"Kaoru, Hikaru, shut the blinds. It's too bright for him," he ordered, putting a cold compress to your forehead. "You're dripping wet as well... what happened?"  
"I got surrounded by girls at the pond... that's when my glasses got stolen..."  
"I see..." he put a hand to your glasses. "May I see these special glasses of yours?"  
"Ah... maybe tomorrow... I really don't feel good, so I think I"m just going to go home." you put a hand to his, smiling slightly. "I believe your club is about to open, so I'll let you get to business." you stood, going to take a step forward and collapsed into his open arms. 'Damn... I really overdid it..."  
"Oh bother..." he sighed, leaning you against his chest and put the back of his hand to your cheek as the door opened.  
"S-sorry, Senpai..." you mumble, blushing as you glanced up at him.  
"Mori take him to the back, please. I will see to him momentarily." he handed you off to the other, patting your head as you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You jerked, opening your eyes as you gasped and glanced around.  
"Shit..." you groaned, putting a hand over your eyes and turned onto your side. 'Why is there a bed in the music room anyways?"  
"Hey, you're awake. That's a good sign. Kyoya-senpai was worried about you." Haruhi smiled as she came to sit next to you.  
"Haruhi, right? We're in the same class..." you smile slightly, sitting up and feeling around on the bed. "Hey, have you seen my glasses?"  
"Yeah, here they are." She put your glasses in your hand. "You're Kyra, right?"  
"Thanks... Yes, I'm(F/n L/n)..." you put your glasses on, turning to her and smiling. "I guess you and I have a lot in common, eh?"  
"What are you talking about?" she tilted her head. "Oh, because we both started recently, right?"  
"Among other things. I should get going before I catch a cold." you stand, bowing to her. "Is there a back way out of here?"  
"Um... no... there are only two doors and they're both out there." she pointed at the door.  
"Well... there's a window... I guess that will do." you opened the window, turning and smiling at her. "Tell the others thank you for me."  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" she gasped as she watched you.  
"Going home. I'll see you tomorrow." you nod, climbing onto the sill as the door opened and blinked at the boy who was staring at you. "Later, Ootori-senpai," you smirked, grabbing onto the ledge and swinging down the building, rolling on the ground at the end. "Whoa... that's a head rush..." you groan as you collapsed to your knees, putting a hand over your mouth as you felt your stomach churn. 'Shit."  
"Stay right there, (F/n L/n)." Kyoya ordered from the window, watching as you stood and turned to him.  
"Sorry Senpai, but I've got to get going." you waved, heading to the car garage and blinked as ten armored men got in your way. "Um... excuse me? I'd like to go home and you're in my way." you crossed your arms, glaring as they didn't move. "Ootori's men?"  
"Yes. He's asked us to bring you back." the leader said, motioning for you to follow him.  
"Perhaps you've heard of the (L/n)'s?" you raise an eyebrow, not budging.  
"The shadow clan? They don't exist." one snorted, moving to grab you but caught your foot with his face, spinning to land on the floor.  
"I-I didn't see him move!" another shouted.  
"B-but the boy never was taught! He was too sick!" the one you'd hit shouted from the floor, holding his jaw.  
"I used to be. Got better. Trained super hard and surpassed even the Haninozuka clan. Now, as I said, I am going home." you glared at them. "You are in my way. See the problem?" you snarled, walking past as they stood shell shocked and got in the car. "Home... please..." you sigh as the driver started the car, leaning against the window and shut your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

You opened the door into the music room, stepping in and shutting the door.  
"(Y/n)! You came back?!" Haruhi exclaimed as the eyes in the room followed your movements to the nearest window, watching as you turned and took a seat facing them. "(Y/n)?"  
"I came to apologize for yesterday. I did not mean to just barge in as I did." you smile, twitching as Kyoya sat next to you, turning to him as the tall blonde raced up to you. "I was very out of line and rude. It was not my intention."  
"It's no consequence to us. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Haruhi said, standing in front of you.  
"How did you get out of the backroom?! Kyoya wouldn't tell us!" Tamaki questioned, grabbing your hand and stared at you excitedly.  
"The window. Being on the corner of the building made it easy. My little sister was in gymnastics, I helped her practice and even took up parkour." you shrug, leaning against the wall as you tried to keep from falling asleep, another late night under your belt.  
"And my men?" Kyoya put a hand to your face, causing you to look over at him.  
"I am the heir to the (L/n) clan." you push his hand to the side, standing and walking up to the other girl. "So, what do these fools hold over you to force you to work for them?"  
"Excuse me?" Haruhi blinked, tilting her head slightly.  
"What are you implying?" Kyoya stood, his glare hardening.  
"Haruhi is not the type to join an all-boys club without reason. I get that she doesn't particularly mind one way or the other about her gender.... so obviously you're holding something over her." you turn and glare at the other spectacled one.  
"How did you know I'm a girl?" she asked.  
"Sorry, my sister and I used to switch clothes to confuse our parents. We looked so much alike when we were younger." you smile at her. "So I got used to seeing who was cross-dressing."  
"Are you going to expose Haruhi-chan?" Honey asked, pulling on your suit jacket, a sad look in his big eyes.  
"Haruhi?" you glance at her, an eyebrow raised.  
"I owe them a debt..." she sighed, staring to the side.  
"Hm. I see." you fixed your glasses, turning as you heard the door open, everyone else but you, Haruhi, and Kyoya going to greet the guests. "Don't worry, I'll be joining the club as well it seems. Can't let a flower such as Haruhi be left alone with you crazy boys."  
"Really?" she blinked.  
"I'll be coming to join in a few days, I have things I need to get in order. For now, I will just relax with a nice cup of tea." you turn, going to head for a table when someone grabbed your shoulder. "Ootori-senpai?"  
"I believe I will be your host for the day." Kyoya smiled slightly, taking you over to a table by the window and set you down. "Please, relax while I get everything ready." he nodded slightly.  
"Mm." you glance up as you sensed something, quickly tackling the man to the floor and shuddered as you felt something cold wet splash across your back. "T-the window..." you groan as the bucket that shattered the window smacked your head, sitting up and wincing, your glasses slipping from your face. "Ootori-senpai... are you alright...?"  
"Me? What about you?!" he quickly sat up with you in his lap, putting a hand to the back of your head and pulled your head down, checking the back of your head. "You... took a paint can to the back of the head..."  
"Yeah, where'd that come from?" you opened your pink eyes, blushing as you realized your face buried in his chest and quickly pushed yourself away. "S-sorry Senpai!"  
"It's that girl..." Haruhi said as she carefully stared out the window, ignoring the squealing that the girls had been doing.  
"Ladies I am sorry, but we're closing the club for a few days. Please accept our apologies, we'll have something amazing for you at our next opening." Tamaki said as the rest herded the girls out the door.  
"I didn't have time to properly react when I sensed the can, I hope I didn't hurt you by tackling you to the ground, Ootori-Senpai," you said as you stood, glancing around. "Oh, this room is rather lovely..." you commented quietly, your tinted glasses on the floor.  
"Hey hey! His eyes!" the twins called as they surrounded you.  
"W-what about them?" you blink, taking a half step back towards the broken window.  
"They're actually pink!" Kaoru pointed.  
"We thought they were brown!" Hikaru pushed your bangs from your face as they leaned closer to you.  
"Specialized tinted glasses..." Kyoya said as he stood, your glasses in his hand as he examined them, lifting them to the light. "But I've never seen true pink eyes..."  
"Something happened... when my sister died... I got injured and..." you stare to the side, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of your head.  
"You're injured now..." Mori commented, stepping up to you as you backed away.  
"I-I'll be fine..." you shake your head, twitching as you hit the window sill. 'Oh shit..." you think, resisting putting your hands on the broken glass.  
"And you're covered in paint!" the twins pointed out.  
"Y-yeah, I should really get going..." you turn to Kyoya. "Can I have my glasses, please?"  
"Come with me." he waved the glasses in front of you, causing you to follow him towards the back room.  
"O-Ootori-senpai... I'm starting to get a headache..." you mumble as you put your hand over your face, struggling to follow him and yelped as someone picked you up over his shoulder. "H-hey?! Mori-senpai?!"  
"Kyoya, Haruhi and I will see to him," Mori commented as Haruhi took your glasses, pushing him out the door and shut it before the other could react.  
"Um... guys...?" you blink as he set you down, sighing as your glasses were handed back to you and put them on.  
"I asked Haruhi for help. Obviously, you don't want to be found out, correct?" Mori asked as he took your jacket in his hands.  
"W-what are you talking about?" you blush as he pulled the jacket from your arms.  
"You're a girl, right?" Haruhi smiled slightly.  
"W-what? A girl? Don't be-!" you started before he turned you to look at him.  
"Please, (Y/n). I can tell." he smiled slightly, causing you to blush and stare at the ground.  
"(Y/n)?" Haruhi asked softly as your body shook.  
"P...please..." you tear up.  
"I know why I'm dressing as a guy...but... what's your reasoning?" they set you on a seat as your body shook.  
"M...my brother died... grandmother... to keep the family business... Akira was to be head of the family... I did what I had to... I became Akira..." tears dripped down your cheeks as you held your head in your hands. "I... I have a split personality now... "Akira" appears when I'm sick... the glasses keep him under control..."  
"Whoa..." Mori blinked, cleaning the back of your head.  
"So... you became... for your family..." Haruhi said softly, putting a hand on your shoulder.  
"I can't let anyone know..." you sniff as your wounds were bandaged.  
"It'll be just between us." she assured you, smiling at you.  
"If I... if I turn into Akira in front of you... knock me out." you said calmly, trying to regain your breath.  
"But (Y/n)-?!"  
"Trust me, it's for the best. But don't wait too long. He becomes more powerful the longer he's awake..." you glance up at them, blushing slightly as Mori pulled you into a hug. "M-Mori-senpai...?"  
"Yes (Y/n)?"  
"How did you know I was female?" you questioned, holding onto the front of his jacket.  
"We fought in a tournament long ago... I accidentally saw you disrobing. I was shocked to see you here dressed like a man." he released you, taking his jacket off and dropping it around your shoulders. "Let's get you to your car, yes?"  
"Yeah, let's go. Ootori-senpai is getting suspicious after all..." you nod slightly, standing with his help and leaned into him as he led you to the door. You followed him out, avoiding eye contact with the other spectacled being and sighed as you quietly crossed the music hall. 'Okay, not one caused a scene..."  
"(Y/n), a word?" Kyoya called, trying to wave you over.  
"Sorry, Kyoya, (Y/n)'s going home now. I want him to rest." Mori said as he led you out the door.


End file.
